Cheuton
Cheuton is one of the group of hornet-like beings who reside in Planet Rune. Character He and his classmates (or brothers) are trying to defeat the Keroro Platoon to pass their final exam, but failed. They're revealed to be assassins hired by Bob, a teacher from Assassin's Training School. Story Cheuton first appeared in along with his classmates inside the spaceship, where his teacher, Bob. Cheuton feels nervous about fighting his opponent, Dororo. Cheuton feels that he wants to retire from his task, but his teacher, Bob refused or else he will banish Cheuton. Cheuton sends a letter inside Dororo's house. While inside the abandoned house as the arena, Cheuton seems to recognized his history, Dororo is asking him why he needs to battle a trainee like him. Dororo starting battling him ferociously, while Cheuton needs to retire again but Dororo refused and continue to attack him, but Cheuton finally attacked back, even though he conquered his fears, he lost. But despite his loss, Dororo described him "a good battle", as he vanish away. Cheuton lost the battle, but he became proud of how assassins can do as he went back to planet Rune in his spaceship alongside a critically damaged assassins. Cheuton appeared once again in episode 159, however he appeared as a card. But he lost against his opponent, Sylbia. Appearance Cheuton is a wasp-like alien. He wears a dark blue suit and grayish blue wings, gloves, and boots, and has dark blue antennas above his eyes. His eyes are green and brown lines under his eyes and around his head. His body resembles a Keronian's body. His crest is pale blue and green rhombus. In Episode 159, his body suit is black and the colors of his gloves, boots, and match the same color of his head while his wings are white (due to animation error). Personality Unlike his members, Cheuton is a coward, and somewhat very unconfident despite he wants to become a no.1 assassin that he's trying to retire the battle against Dororo, but he refuses and continues to assault Cheuton until he defeats him instantly. Abilities He fights by throwing shurikens and using a saber. Trivia * In episode 159, as a card, Cheuton's body suit is black instead of teal while his gloves and boots has a similar color of his head instead of grayish blue while his wings are white (due to animation error). * Despite he had wings on his back, its unknown if he had the ability to fly with it. But he is seen flying with it on his own in Keroro 7th opening. * Cheuton has a different color emblem on his suit, possibly meaning that he's a rookie member, while the other four are gold, possibly meaning that they're higher rank. * Cheuton is also the only member to have the most number of weapons despite being a rookie ( total of three ). * Cheuton has a gravel sounded voice in the Japanese dub, while in the English dub, his voice is child-like. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Minor Characters